


Getting with a Sex God

by kyoselflove



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Comedy, Consensual Underage Sex, Dirty Talk, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Makeover, Multi, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uruha dreams about getting with a sex god known as Reita.  Thankfully he has his friend Ruki to help him make it a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting with a Sex God

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for humor0320 @ LJ

“Look at them,” Uruha removed his head from inside his locker and followed his friend Ruki’s gaze. At the end of the hall stood Reita and Aoi. A flock of girls purring over their every move baring gifts. He wished that he could be one of them. One of the girls, of course. “It’s honestly disgusting.” 

“Is that jealously I hear?” He snickered, already expecting the playful slap; so he ducked out of Ruki’s way.

“Please,” Ruki snorted and they made their way to their class only a few meters away. “Those two are nothing but dumbasses with good looks.”

“And? When has anything but attractiveness mattered to you?” A smile tugged at Uruha’s lips, determined on keeping his eyes upon Reita as they walked passed the hoard of groupies. 

“Hey! I have some dignity!” Ruki shouted. A few students rolled their eyes at him. Even people that didn’t know him seemed to think otherwise.

“Do you think if I baked Reita cookies he would eat them?” Sighing, Uruha leaned against the wall next to his classroom, still having a few more minutes before it started.

“Are you listening to yourself right now?” Standing in front of his delicious view, Ruki stood tall, or at least tried. “One, you can’t bake. Two, ew. Three, he doesn’t even know you exist.”

“How do I fix that? I mean I might have a small chance...” Uruha mumbled the rest, “Since he fucks anything.”

“That’s the damn truth.” Sticking out his tongue, Ruki grimaced. “Maybe I can help you get with that walking STD.”

“Really?” Uruha’s eyes brightened, or maybe that was just the glare from his glasses.

“Yeah, we can do a makeover like in those teen movies and see if it really works.” And of course it would work because Ruki could turn any tramp into a babe. “Honey, have you ever heard of contacts?”

“What’s wrong with my glasses?” Pouting, Uruha felt the brim of his eyewear.

“Let’s just skip class and go to my place.” Honestly, Ruki would be more than happy to leave the school premises. 

“No way!”

“Forgot that you actually like learning.” Ruki groaned. “Come on, one time won’t kill you.”

“Absolutely not!” The look on Uruha’s face had to resemble disbelief, Ruki tried hard not to laugh, especially as he continued. “And what’s wrong with my damn glasses!” 

 

*

 

The girls that surrounded Aoi might have perked his interest a few weeks ago but now he had his eyes on someone else. Across the hall stood Ruki, one student that he could say, had enough personality for the whole school. And it drew him towards the other, maybe wanting to have a sample of what Ruki had to offer.

Glancing at his friend Reita, seeing that he was still busy with the girls after they had become annoyed with Aoi for not giving them any attention, he continued to subtly stare at Ruki. Catching the disgusted look that Ruki had sent their way.

“Aoi!” Reita’s voice caused him to look over; the group of girls thinning out now that most of them had given away their offerings. He chuckled as his eyes fell on Reita, who was trying to master holding all the gifts at once. 

“No way, you’re on your own.”

“Please!” Reita whined, shoving the items to him anyways. “I’ll let you eat some.”

“No thanks, they are probably induced with aphrodisiacs or something.”

“How dare you say that? About those innocent girls!” Grinning, Reita nudged his shoulder. Yeah, innocent, right.

“Put these in your bag or I’m dumping them in the trash can.”

Reita shrugged. “Might as well, if I ate all of them I would lose my six pack.”

Noticing that the flock of followers was out of their view, Aoi did just that, throwing the entire batch of home made goodies into the waste bin. The both of them walked towards class, Reita went ahead in but Aoi stopped near the door where Ruki stood with some other student he didn’t recognize with glasses. 

Going with casual, Aoi said, “Hey.”

Ruki wide eyed, looked around before sneering. “Are you lost?”

The other student slinked away into the classroom, leaving Aoi alone with Ruki in the deserted hallway. “I was wondering if we could talk.”

“About?”

“You and me.” Aoi offered.

“There is no,” Pointing between them with a ring clad finger, Ruki said, “you and me.”

“But there could be.” Aoi hoped, smiling at the reaction on Ruki’s face.

“Why would I want anything to do with you?”

 

*

 

Uruha didn’t know what was taking Ruki so long; class had already begun so he couldn’t worry about it too much. He needed to keep his studies first. Unlike Ruki, he cared about having good grades.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Reita, slack in his chair, chewing on his pencil. The sight would have been appealing if it weren’t for Reita’s eyes surveying the goods that their teacher had to offer. (Which grossed him out a little bit.)

To an extent, Ruki was right. What did he see in Reita? He was a pig, having only one goal in life, which appeared to be getting his dick wet. But Reita was also sex on legs. Those dreamy muscles, perfectly styled hair, that smug smile. Uruha wanted it all.

He may have been lacking when it came to sex—wanting to forget every single sexual experimentation that him and Ruki did together—but that didn’t mean that he wanted to be taken hard and right now. Uruha practically prayed to the gods for Reita to notice him and have his way with him right here at school. 

When Ruki walked into the room with a snarl, Uruha was relieved to see his friend and be pulled away from his less than pure thoughts. “What was that about?”

“You’re not going to believe this,” Ruki was smiling, but not like a happy one…definitely more sinister, “Aoi just begged me to go on a date with him.”

“And you said yes?” Keeping his voice hushed, Uruha looked over to where Aoi and Reita were sitting, neither of them were talking.

“Yeah, just so he would shut up.”

An idea struck Uruha, “We could do a double date!”

 

*

 

Once school had ended, Reita dragged his friend Aoi home with him. Both of them lounged on the floor of Reita’s room, enjoying the feel of the air conditioner. “What am I going to do, Aoi? I think I’ve slept with the whole school.”

Chuckling, Aoi looked at his friend, who really looked to be in deep thought about something so ludicrous. “You haven’t been with any of the guys.”

Reita’s head snapped towards him, uh oh. “That’s a fucking brilliant idea!”

“Really?” Aoi was a bit skeptical. 

“Yes!” Staring off for a second, Reita continued, “But whom? Are there any pretty boys? I haven’t noticed.”

Though Ruki’s name was on the tip of his tongue, because Ruki was the only boy who had captured his heart…or gaze. In that case, he would most definitely not recommend him to his friend, only to be used in some conquest. “Look around tomorrow then.”

“I will, thanks Aoi.” Reita was beaming, but Aoi suddenly felt like all of this was a really, really, bad idea.

“No problem, man.”

*

 

Meanwhile in Ruki’s bathroom…

“You need to hold still damnit!” Holding a strand of Uruha’s dark hair in his hands as a threat, Uruha instantly stilled.

“You’re trying to chop off my hair!” Uruha cried out, utterly horrified. Because he was! He had spent years growing his hair out to such a long length. Only to have Ruki chastise him about his ugly pony tail and plain style.

“It’s for a good cause, can’t you just trust me?” Looking at the mirror, Ruki’s eyes bore into Uruha’s waiting for approval. Finally, Uruha nodded and sighed. It was all for a good cause if it could indeed help him get Reita in the end.

The crisp sound of the scissors cutting through his hair echoed in his ears, but he remained firm, he could do this! Throughout the entire ordeal, Uruha kept his eyes clamped shut, afraid to see his new appearance and also fearing that Ruki would gouge his eyes out.

“Damn Uruha! You’re making me want a piece of your ass again.” Ruki was smirking when Uruha opened his eyes to see him in the mirror. Then his eyes landed on his hair, now shoulder to chin length, layered perfectly to his face shape.

“It does look good…”

“Now it’s time to bleach it!” Clapping his hands, Ruki jumped up and down, hardly able to contain his excitement. He had to hand it to his friend though, this was all a great idea and by every altercation Uruha was becoming more and more confident. 

After about ten minutes of the harsh substance in his hair, it was beginning to burn and itch. “Ruki, I think we should wash it out now it hurts!”

“No way! It hasn’t been long enough, you have really dark hair so we need to keep it on as long as possible.” Giving Uruha a playful look, Ruki said, “Pain is beauty, love!”

“What if this is all pointless…?” Getting out of the chair that Ruki had placed in the bathroom, Uruha paced the small room.

“Oh no! No what ifs! This is me we are talking about, this will work!” Ruki grabbed Uruha’s shoulders and shook him. That seemed to relieve a little bit of Uruha’s unwanted stress. “How big do you think Reita’s dick is? I’ve heard it’s large but you know how girls love to gossip.”

“Ruki!” Bright red, Uruha tried not to die of embarrassment. 

 

*

 

Before school started Ruki caught up to Aoi, “Hey, change of plans.” The smile that Aoi had on his face dropped slightly. “We won’t be going on a date until you can get my friend with Reita.”

Knowing how desperate Aoi was to have him, Ruki knew that he had an advantage. Plus, no one ever said no to him.

“That shouldn’t be a problem.”

But he didn’t think it would be that easy.

“Okay then.” Ruki hid his shock well, and nodded his head.

“So who is it?” Aoi questioned.

Pointing across the hall at Uruha who leaned against his locker, styled bleached hair and those damn glasses, looking anything but confident, Ruki smirked. “Him.”

A sudden phase of shock appeared on Aoi’s face, “Is he a new student?”

Hearing that, Ruki couldn’t help but laugh out loud. “No, you just saw him yesterday.” He had to admit though Uruha did look like a completely different person, and beautiful as hell, although he did need to show more confidence and come out of his shell.

“Meet us at the gate afterschool then.” 

Ruki skipped over to an anxious Uruha with a wide smile, “Done!”

“Really? That easy?” Giving a smile of his own, Uruha’s eyes were wide.

“We are talking about Reita here, isn’t he the definition of easy?” Ruki teased, knocking his shoulder with Uruha’s after hearing his friend laugh. He could only hope that this would go well, and also getting himself laid in the process.

 

*

 

Reita didn’t know what to expect when Aoi told him that he had gone ahead and set them up on a double date. And his date was a guy. It was all a new experience to him but he was excited to get on with it. He just hoped that this other guy knew his place, because Reita wasn’t that adventurous when it came to sex. Also him being a guy, he hoped there would be nothing to go through to be able to have sex in the first place.

“There they are.” Aoi gave a nod into the opposite direction. Two guys walked towards them, which had Reita arching up an eyebrow and giving a grin to Aoi. It seems that he had taken his own advice. He could only speculate on which one was for him, the shorter one looked to high maintenance for his liking and the other…

…Took his breath away. How had he not noticed such a beauty before?

The beautiful one came up to him and for once Reita found himself speechless. Noticing them high cheeks tinted with a faint blush, eyes gleaming behind those ridiculous thick-framed glasses, wavy blonde hair and those lips…

My god, Reita was about to sport a boner just by looking at them. Seeing as the beauty became shyer as he said nothing, Reita let his shaky voice finally come out, “Hey…”

“Hi.” He was fucking adorable. “I’m Uruha and that’s Ruki.”

“Reita.” 

“I know.” Uruha blushed and giggled like a schoolgirl.

“Great, now that we have introductions out of the way can we go get some food? I’m starving.” Rubbing his stomach, Ruki continued to pout. He noticed how Aoi had already kept a protective arm around Ruki, which made Reita even more curious how long their little fling had been going on.

“Sure babe, where do you want to go?” Wow, Aoi was in this really deep. He would have to give him hell later for not telling him.

Reita moved his gaze away from his friend and to Uruha. An unwanted flutter in his stomach came every time he looked at him. “Ready?”

 

*

 

With every passing moment, Uruha could feel himself relax and let his guard down. He really wasn’t expecting Reita to be such a sweetheart, no matter how sexy he was, that usually entailed to men being cocky bastards. 

The whole evening would have been better if Uruha could find something to talk about, and also ignore Ruki shoving his tongue down Aoi’s throat. Apparently they couldn’t wait to get into each other’s pants so they left. Leaving him and Reita alone together, both of them decided to walk along the pathways in a nearby park.

Yet neither of them had spoken.

Reita cleared his throat and casted a glance at him, “What made you want to go out with me?”

Blushing, Uruha gave a dry laugh, “Isn’t that obvious?”

“Oh, so you couldn’t resist my good looks?” Okay, maybe he was a bit of a cocky bastard, but Uruha didn’t care at all. Reita moved closer as they walked, wrapping an arm around Uruha’s waist. Instantly, Uruha tensed but relaxed as his mind began to go haywire, the touch seemingly leaving a burn into his skin. “You want to go to my place? My parents are out of town.”

Uruha could hardly stop himself from screaming out, “Yes!”

The moment he had been dreaming of for the past year—or years? —Was finally coming. He would get to experience what so many others had before him, Reita’s cock.

As they ascended the stairs to Reita’s bedroom, Uruha didn’t bother in taking in his surroundings. His eyes were only trained on Reita; he still couldn’t believe that this was happening. Later he would have to figure out someway to thank Ruki.

Reita didn’t waste anytime, after shutting the bedroom door his lips were attacking his neck with fierce nips and kisses. Letting his head fall back against the wood, Uruha moaned and grabbed ahold of Reita while circling his legs around him. Both of them were hard and when their erections made contact with each other, the room became more heated along with their whimpers.

Thin lips sought out his own, Uruha pleasantly found that Reita had tasted better than he had expected. It made him push his mouth harder against the flesh, opening them wider to let his tongue inside. He took the initiative and let all of his lingering coyness disappear. 

Somehow he had ended up on the floor with a thud, Reita towering over him, smirking. The other boy tore at his clothes; Uruha’s face felt hot as his slender frame was revealed to Reita. He helped Reita out of his attire as well, then both of them were sliding their skin against each other, loving the way their perspiring flesh ignited something inside of Uruha. 

“I want to fuck you.” Reita’s rough voice entered his ear. Hardly romantic, but Uruha didn’t care because he wanted to same exact thing, and if Reita was going to be blunt and talk dirty, it only made him all the more harder. So he gave his nod of approval, his voice left to just moans and whines. 

He was at a loss for a moment when Reita’s sweaty hot body moved away from him. Uruha let his hands rest on the side of his head and spread his legs, desperate for penetration. 

Appearing above him, Reita held a tube of lube, but that’s not what Uruha’s eyes were trained on, no, he was looking straight at Reita’s erect cock, reaching to his belly button. He licked his lips and let out a groan, “Come on and fuck me!”

“I should have known, the quiet ones are always dirty sluts in bed.” Reita teased and then sank down to his knees between Uruha’s thighs. “You need to…uh, be prepared?”

“No!” Uruha whined, he wanted to scream again, Just fuck me already!

At last that glorious lubed cock slid into home, Uruha eagerly brought his hips up wanting to feel it all completely. Reita was definitely bigger than Ruki, but he took him all in all the same. The look on Reita’s face made him become even bolder, jerking his hips, he clenched his muscles and let out a moan.

“Fuck, stop. You’re going to make me cum.” Head down, focusing on his own cock, Reita’s voice shook with overpowering pleasure, which had Uruha smiling in triumph. And here he thought Reita was a sex god.

Though he did love to see the facial expressions that Reita gave him while deep inside of him, Uruha motioned for him to remove his cock so he could get on his hands and knees, his favorite position. It just seemed to hit all the right places.

Reita didn’t waste anytime moving back in, Uruha shuddered as each thrust Reita gave had brushed against his prostate, sending shocks of pleasure that began to build up. 

“Damn, you love my cock don’t you?” 

In response, Uruha pushed back his ass hard and again made his muscles close around the cock inside him. Reita grunted and Uruha could feel him empty his seed within his inner walls. He curled his hand around his cock and gave it a tug. A few more and he was spent. 

He was offered a hand full of tissues to wipe off the mess of his hand. Lifting his eyes, through his bleached bangs, he saw Reita furrowing his brow, and it that sudden moment all of his confident behavior left him. “Was it…okay?”

 

*

 

Reita could only stare at the gorgeous boy on his floor in shock. Okay? That whole experience was more than okay! It was the best sex he had ever had!

“Baby, you were great.” He offered a smile and helped Uruha off the floor, both of them lying down on the bed. 

“What’s wrong then?” Uruha asked, his fingers tracing along Reita’s biceps. 

The only thing Reita could thing of being wrong was how he wanted to do this again with Uruha. Most of the time he wouldn’t do that. And by now he would have sent Uruha home, not indulge in an after sex cuddle session. “Nothing, just thinking.”

To reassure his new lover, Reita held him and kissed the top of his head.

 

*

 

Meanwhile in Ruki’s bedroom…

“You better not be going soft on me now, it’s round four!” Ruki whined, trying to bring back to life Aoi’s cock that lay limp in his hand.

“R-Ruki…I need a break.”

“Oh hell no!”

Aoi was about to reply but was cut off by a female voice coming from somewhere else in the house. “Ruki, honey you home?” 

“Who is that?” Suddenly Aoi found himself whispering and trying to push Ruki off but he wouldn’t budge.

“My mom, what do you think you’re doing?” Ruki slapped Aoi’s desperate hands away. “Yeah mom! I have company over!” He then shouted, making Aoi pale. To which Ruki replied innocently, “What?”


End file.
